Loin des yeux
by Glasgow
Summary: Alors que David est en vacances, Colby déprime et pense à leur relation. Slash Colby/David


Titre : Loin des yeux…

Genre : Slash Colby/David

Saison : hors saison

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait…

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Colby sursauta vivement en reconnaissant le numéro qu'il venait de composer. Eh ben voyons, encore une fois ! Refermant son portable en secouant la tête, il soupira profondément. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Et depuis le début de la semaine, il en avait définitivement perdu le compte. Pourtant il devait se faire une raison, il en était seulement à la moitié de son cauchemar. Encore toute une longue autre semaine à passer sans lui…

David avait effectivement pris deux semaines de congés. Quinze jours qu'il passait dans sa famille, à New York. Depuis lors, Colby déprimait sec et se surprenait trop régulièrement à être à deux doigts d'appeler son équipier. Ce dont il finissait par se retenir à la dernière seconde. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il gâche les petites vacances de son ami simplement parce qu'il se découvrait incapable de se passer de lui. Détail qu'il aurait été loin d'imaginer jusqu'à la semaine précédente.

Les premiers jours qui avaient suivi le départ de David, il avait mis son abattement aussi soudain qu'insolite sur l'absence d'un partenaire de travail sur lequel il pouvait compter en toutes circonstances et entre les mains duquel il n'hésitait pas un instant à remettre sa vie. Pourtant, rapidement il avait compris que ce n'était pas la seule explication. Lorsque Megan ou Don prenaient quelques jours de congé, il trouvait l'ambiance au bureau différente mais n'en était pas mécontent en fin de compte. Seul David lui manquait. Et il pensait finalement en avoir compris la raison deux jours plus tôt.

Seul dans son lit ce soir-là, il avait commencé à se caresser, activité solitaire à laquelle il se prêtait régulièrement lors de ses longues périodes de célibat. A mesure qu'il atteignait le plaisir, c'était à David qu'il pensait, à ses lèvres, à son corps, à sa peau délicieusement sombre. Après un orgasme aussi bref qu'insatisfaisant, il s'était lancé dans une intense introspection de laquelle il était ressorti désappointé et surtout effrayé. Il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ce constat inattendu le prenant totalement au dépourvu, il essayait encore tant bien que mal de s'y faire. Et autant l'avouer, ce n'était pas évident. D'autant qu'il devait également gérer sa sensation de sollicitude, d'abandon, qui ne cessait de croître de jour en jour. Et le pire était que le plus dur restait à venir : affronter David à son retour. Autant dire qu'il attendait ce retour avec autant d'impatience que de crainte.

Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur le rapport de police qu'il avait sous les yeux avant de rejoindre Don en salle de réunion, son portable, qu'il avait posé à proximité, se mit à vibrer avec insistance. Le saisissant vivement, il sourit en reconnaissant le numéro de son interlocuteur. Les grands esprits se rencontrent, pensa-t-il en décrochant rapidement.

« - Salut, souffla-t-il.

- _Salut beau gosse,_ dit David. _Ça te tente de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois te parler._

- Tu n'es pas à New York ?

- _Je viens de rentrer. Tu me manquais trop._ »

Rougissant à cette remarque, Colby dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater d'un rire joyeux.

« - Bien sûr, se contenta-il de répondre. Je suis libre ce soir. Si tu viens à la maison je te prépare à dîner.

- _Hmm, je m'en régale d'avance. Je serai chez toi à vingt heures. A tout à l'heure._

- A tout à l'heure. »

Tandis qu'il raccrochait, Colby sut qu'il était inutile qu'il essaie de reprendre son travail à présent. Cette conversation à laquelle avait fait allusion David risquait fort de l'obséder durant les heures à venir. Et il n'en était même pas inquiet. A la façon dont David lui avait parlé, il avait la conviction que tout se passerait exactement comme il en rêvait depuis deux jours.

L'esprit vagabondant vers David et la promesse du plaisir qu'il connaîtrait à ses côtés, il referma son dossier et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence. Ce ne fut que lorsque Don lui fit signe de le rejoindre qu'il réalisa qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de lire et n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Ah, amour, quand tu nous tiens…

THE END.


End file.
